Dreams and nightmares
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Resposta ao desafio Feelings do MdF. Enquanto esperava aquele avião pousar, eu podia sentir como o meu coração batia descompassado por pura ansiedade e medo. Sakura/Syaoran. One shot.


_Resumo: Enquanto esperava aquele avião pousar, eu podia sentir como o meu coração batia descompassado por pura ansiedade e medo. _

_Nota da autora: Mistura de final de anime com metade do mangá, mas meio universo alternativo xDD Só lendo pra entender o balaio de gato que eu fiz nesse fic._

**Dreams and nightmares**

Apertei levemente as mãos. Estava nervosa. Era claro que estava. Desde o momento em que soubera que ele iria finalmente voltar da China, eu não conseguia parar de repetir aquele ato que já começava a irritar Tomoyo profundamente.

11:59. Só mais um minuto para o horário marcado para o avião chegar.

– Se você continuar apertando as mãos assim vai conseguir com que eu me irrite – Tomoyo disse lentamente, e sem perder a calma. – E imagine, Sakura, para conseguir me irritar tem que tentar muito. Sei que está ansiosa para ver o Syaoran, mas precisa se acalmar um pouco.

– E se ele não vier? Se for apenas mentira da Meiling? – perguntei começando a ficar realmente desesperada com a possibilidade.

– Por que a Meiling iria mentir? – Tomoyo retrucou erguendo levemente a sobrancelha. – Você está começando a ver coisas que não existem.

– E se ele não me amar mais? – continuei, não dando muita atenção ao que Tomoyo dizia. – E se tiver esquecido o sentimento que tem e a promessa que me fez?

– Quer ficar calma, Sakura?! – Tomoyo disse e me puxou levemente pela mão. – Eu entendo a sua ansiedade, mas Syaoran não vai gostar de te ver assim. Já está com a maquiagem toda borrada e não tem mais unha para ser roída aqui!

– Você não entende, Tomoyo – retruquei puxando minhas mãos bruscamente. – Faz cinco anos que não nos vemos! Ele nunca mais me escreveu, nem telefonou! Nós não somos mais crianças! Eu sei o que isso pode significar.

– E o que isso pode significar? – Tomoyo perguntou tranqüila, sem dar a mínima importância ao quão grave aquele assunto era para mim. – Você teve o infortúnio de perceber seus sentimentos tarde demais, Sakura, mas não foi por isso que ele voltou para China, não foi por uma falta de resposta sua.

– Você não sabe o quanto eu me culpei e chorei por não ter dito a ele que o amo – murmurei e não pude conter uma lágrima que teimosamente rolou pela minha face.

– Mesmo você não tendo dito, ele sabe, Sakura – Tomoyo não me repreendeu por não conseguir conter o choro. Aquela sensação estava me matando. Eu não agüentava mais ter que esperar.

Syaoran, pelo que Meiling contara, resolvera voltar ao Japão contrariando as ordens dos anciões que comandavam a família dele, e nem ao menos se dera ao trabalho de me avisar que iria chegar naquele dia! Tomoyo, usando a influência que possui, que conseguiu descobrir em qual vôo ele iria chegar.

Mas eu tinha medo.

Medo de que ele tivesse desistido definitivamente de mim. De que ele estivesse voltando apenas para dizer que não havia mais qualquer vinculo entre nós. Por minha culpa nunca houve já que eu não tive coragem de assumir que estava apaixonada por ele.

Quando ele me contou que teria que voltar para a China para completar seu treinamento, eu senti o chão sumir, uma sensação parecida que tive quando ficamos presos naquele elevador. Como se eu estivesse caindo em um abismo profundo que se abrira sob os meus pés, e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, nenhuma carta mágica para me salvar.

E quando eu enfim percebi o que sentia, já era tarde. Ele já havia partido.

Eu não conseguia ser tão altruísta como Tomoyo era. Ela sempre dizia que conseguiria ser feliz se a pessoa a quem ela amasse fosse estivesse bem. Eu estava longe de conseguir sentir algo parecido em relação à Syaoran. Ciúme? Com certeza. Egoísmo? Talvez.

Eu estava longe de ser perfeita.

E eu acho que essa ansiedade que eu estava sentindo não me deixava ver nada mais claro. Muito pelo contrário. A cada segundo que passava eu imaginava uma razão para aquela viagem, e não conseguia pensar em nada de bom.

– Ele só deve estar querendo fazer uma surpresa, Sakura – Tomoyo disse, de repente, me tirando dos meus devaneios.

– Eu mudei muito, e ele também deve ter mudado – sussurrei um pouco assustada.

– Sakura, pare de sofrer antecipado – Tomoyo me aconselhou. – Você nunca foi de fazer isso! De todas as pessoas que eu conheço, você sempre foi a mais confiante. Lembra o que você me disse um pouco antes de enfrentar o Juízo final?

– Que... Daria tudo certo – murmurei sem jeito.

– Exatamente – Tomoyo sorriu de um modo gentil. – Não seja ansiosa, não sofra antes do tempo. Quando o Syaoran chegar, o encare e procure perceber se ele ainda te olha da mesma maneira como olhava antes de deixar Tomoeda.

Antes que eu tivesse mesmo tempo de pensar em uma resposta, ouvi o sistema de som do aeroporto avisar que o avião que estava vindo de Hong Kong já estava pronto para pousar na pista um. Tomoyo e eu rapidamente nos encaminhamos até lá. Apesar de saber que Tomoyo tinha razão, e saber que não deveria ser tão ansiosa, pude sentir perfeitamente as batidas aceleradas do meu coração, descompassadas, em virtude daquela ansiedade e do medo que continuava a sentir.

Fiquei esperando que os passageiros desembarcassem, os olhos angustiados e ansiosos. Até que eu o vi. Quase o último a descer. E como ele estava diferente. É claro. Havíamos crescido. Mas ele estava muito melhor do que minha imaginação desenhara durante aqueles anos. No entanto, ele não me viu. A expressão séria, e o olhar sempre direcionado para frente.

– Sakura, eu acho que é melhor nós... – Tomoyo começou a dizer, mas eu nem esperei pela conclusão da frase, e corri até onde o local onde os passageiros esperavam por sua bagagem.

Quase pulei os degraus da escada de dois e dois.

Syaoran estava ali. Olhando para as malas que passavam a sua frente. Havia apenas aquele vidro nos separando. E eu me surpreendi quando o que senti foi uma imensa vontade de me atirar nos braços dele, e abraçá-lo como se aqueles cinco anos de separação jamais tivessem existido.

Sem pensar muito no que as pessoas iriam comentar, bati no vidro.

– Syaoran! – exclamei exasperada. Ele ergueu a cabeça, e o vi arregalar os olhos quando me viu do outro lado do vidro. Pareceu que se passou uma eternidade entre o momento em que ele me encarou, até quando ele se aproximou. Colocou a mão sobre o vidro, onde a minha também estava apoiada, e sorriu.

Toda e qualquer sensação desagradável que eu tinha quanto àquela vinda repentina dele ao Japão desapareceu por completo. E eu também sorri, sentindo apenas a felicidade invadir meu peito por ter certeza de que nada havia mudado.


End file.
